


【盾冬無差】Steve養了一隻貓

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve在他和Bucky同居的家門口撿到一隻貓</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬無差】Steve養了一隻貓

**Author's Note:**

> ※Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes  
> ※我個人除非寫到肉，不然對cp的攻受都非常不敏感，這篇也是。真要說可能比較偏盾冬吧我想XDDDD  
> ※快一年沒寫文了，這篇是復健之作XDDDD 復健之作就挑這麼熱門的cp我也是膽子大XDrz 本篇還有一篇姊妹作叫《Bucky養了一隻狗》，不一定會寫（喂）  
> ※背景是普通人AU(？)，Bucky是中型企業的高階主管，Steve是在家工作的設計師

Steve從來沒有想過要養貓，或是養任何一種寵物。並不是他討厭寵物或是什麼其他任何負面理由，就只是從來沒有想過。

直到那隻貓突然出現在他生活中。

 

一個普通的星期三早晨，Steve收拾好早餐後的餐桌，進到房間看見Bucky已經換上襯衫，正在鏡子前繫領帶。他走到Bucky背後，手伸到他身前替他拉正領帶結，在Bucky臉頰上落了個輕吻。

「我先去把車開出來，午餐替你準備好放在桌上了。」

Bucky點點頭，回了個吻在Steve唇角。

 

Steve打開大門，深吸了口清晨還帶著些微涼意的清新口氣，還未踏出家門，就先看到玄關的鞋櫃邊躺著一隻小小的動物，還在細聲的叫著。他愣了一下，走到鞋櫃前細細查看，發現居然是一隻看起來才出生不久的幼貓。

聽到後方傳來的腳步聲，Steve頭也不回的喊：「Bucky，你快來看！」

『怎麼了？』Bucky走到Steve身旁：『咦？怎麼會有一隻小貓？』

「不知道。」Steve輕碰了碰小貓的身軀，發現小貓在微微的發抖。「我先拿一條舊被子把牠包起來，送你去上班後再帶給獸醫看看。這麼小的貓不知道斷奶了沒呢....怎麼會被丟在我們門口呢....」

 

當天晚餐時，Bucky一邊吃著Steve準備的義大利麵一邊聽Steve敘述今日帶小貓去檢查的結果。獸醫告訴Steve小貓應該是剛斷奶，不知道出於什麼原因被母貓遺棄，基本檢查後認為小貓身體沒有問題，是隻健康的公貓。Steve讓獸醫給小貓做了驅蟲後，便暫時帶回家裡安置。

Bucky回來時一眼便看到在客廳角落紙箱內睡得正香甜的小貓。

 

『所以？你打算養牠了嗎？』Bucky問。

「你覺得呢？」Steve詢問Bucky的意見：「我其實滿喜歡小動物的，只是從來沒有養過，以前生活不穩定也不敢養，我仔細考慮過後覺得現在是個養動物的好時間點。我們工作都穩定下來了，沒意外的話短時間內不會搬家，沒有小孩....還沒有小孩（Steve看著Bucky挑眉的表情迅速改口），我長時間在家，牠不會孤單.....」Steve擺出一副深思熟慮過後的嚴肅臉：「我認為我們現在已經適合養一隻寵物了。」

 

Bucky將桌上吃完的餐盤收到了廚房，轉身走到客廳，蹲下來看著熟睡的小貓。Steve跟到他身旁，伸手摟住了Bucky的肩膀：「你看，牠多可愛不是嗎？」

考慮了半晌，Bucky伸出手輕柔的撫過小貓柔軟的絨毛，感應到觸碰的小貓睜開了眼，低低的喵嗚了兩聲，頭往Bucky的手掌蹭了過去。

 

『你打算給牠取什麼名字？』Bucky開口問。

Steve也伸手輕撓小貓的耳後：「牠跟你一樣是藍眼睛耶！可以叫牠little Buck嗎？」

Bucky瞪了Steve一眼：『當然不行，你不能叫除了我以外的動物Bucky！牠還是金色的毛呢！怎麼不叫Stevie？』

Steve笑著坐到地上，把Bucky圈在自己的懷中，再伸手從紙箱裡輕輕抱起小貓。小貓被Steve放在Bucky交疊的手心上，竟然一點也不怕生，扭動著身體找了個舒適的位置，又昏昏欲睡了。

 

「那就叫Kitty吧，小貓就是Kitty嘛！」

 

給一隻會長大的公貓取名叫Kitty…….Bucky心想，不愧是Steve．創意之王．Rogers。

聳聳肩，Bucky沒有意見：『Kitty就Kitty囉。』

 

小貓Kitty從此正式成為Rogers與Barnes家的一份子。

 

不知道是不是差點同名的關係，Kitty明明跟Steve相處時間更多，卻明顯偏愛Bucky。Bucky一旦踏進家門，牠不管在屋內任何一個角落都會飛奔出來迎接；Bucky側躺在Steve大腿上看電視，Kitty就窩在Bucky胸前；Bucky枕著Steve大腿玩手機，Kitty就趴在Bucky肚子上；Steve躺在Bucky大腿上看書，Kitty就硬是要佔據Bucky另一條大腿，並且時不時的想把Steve擠下去。

「牠想跟我爭寵。」Steve伸手摟住Bucky脖子，微仰起身索吻，Bucky抿住笑意，撐著Steve的背，低下頭配合他。而在兩人唇才剛貼到一起，Kitty的小爪子就拍上Steve的臉。

Steve不管不顧，摟緊Bucky加深這個吻，絲毫不把在他背後拍打的小爪子放在心上。然而隨著Steve和Bucky越吻越深入，Steve右手拉開Bucky的上衣，手掌貼上Bucky的腹部往上輕撫時，Kitty喵的一聲硬是跳進了兩人之中。

 

看著Steve無奈地伸手把張牙舞爪的Kitty抓下來，Bucky再也忍耐不住的哈哈大笑起來。

「Buck！回房！」Steve當機立斷的下了決定，把Kitty留在客廳，兩人迅速逃回房間繼續被打斷的親密。

 

事後，Bucky懶洋洋的躺在Steve身邊，被Steve摟進懷裡時，他開口問：『你覺得Kitty為什麼會這麼愛我啊？明明我跟牠相處的時間並不多，當初撿到牠的嚴格來說也不是我啊？』

「這哪有為什麼？」Steve閉著眼睛收緊手臂，在Bucky頭頂落下一吻：「這個屋子裡不會存在不愛Bucky Barnes的動物。」

 

包括我在內。


End file.
